


Lost and Forgotten

by OceanaFallen



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eugeo Synthesis Thirty-three, Eugeo still Synthesized AU, F/M, M/M, Non-Explicit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanaFallen/pseuds/OceanaFallen
Summary: Eugeo must work to earn her love. He must prove that he's worth it. And he must fight these two for that.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Administrator was interrupted before removing Eugeo's Piety Module. He's now trapped, maybe for good.





	Lost and Forgotten

Eugeo had plans. He thought this all through.

He betrayed this boy, who kept saying these things about a past. A past he didn't know and didn't care for.

But he planned to go back and ask him. Once he's completed his mission.

He stabbed the ground, it alighted with the Sacred Art. "Enhance Armament" he stated flatly. Ice and rose thorns entrapped the two.

"Eugeo. Why?" He heard the boy say. He didn't deserve an answer.

He stepped onto the platform, rising up into Her chambers. Once the platform halted, he took off the elegant armor She gave her, neatly stacking it to the side. By Stacia, his shoulder hurt, but he didn't dare show it as he sheathed his Blue Rose Sword.

"I trust you took care of those despicable traitors," the Prime Senator laughed, "Number Thirty-Two."

"I have them both trapped in ice, Prime Senator, sir." Eugeo answer flatly. "They can't go anywhere."

"You don't say!" The Prime Senator sounded chipper. "That's all well and good, my boy, but you did _not_ finish them off, _did you_?"

"No, Prime Senator, I did _not_." Eugeo snapped back. "My orders from the Pontifex were to stop the traitors, not to kill them."

"That won't do! That simply _won't_ do! And when you speak to me you call me Your Excellency! Do not forget that again Number Thirty-Two, because if you do I will punish you by turning you into a _horse_. And then I shall ride on your back shouting _Giddy up little horsey! Giddy up!_" He broke into hysterical laughter at the mere idea. "_I'll_ finish them off, then show her eminence who's more loyal."

His Excellency turned into a ball, bouncing the platform before descending.

* * *

"I have returned, my Lady," Eugeo said, standing at the foot of the enclosed bed, unable to see more than her perfect silhouette.

"Welcome back, Eugeo. Did you complete the task I gave you?" Her voice was like water for a man trapped in the desert, quenching his very soul and validating his existence.

"Yes."

"Well done! You deserve a reward. Come, climb into bed with me."

Eugeo undid the top button of his shirt, revealing a cord to a necklace he's forgotten why he wore. He climbed onto the bed, shuffling on his knees to get closer to Her. To his Pontifex.

"Alright. As promised, I shall give you your heart's desire." She sounded sweet, leaving him entranced in her words. "Love for you, and you alone."

"Yes." He started to reach for her, for what he desired.

"First, I should do something about that wound."

Her hand hovered over his shoulder, a silent Sacred Art commanding it healed, his clothes mending with it.

"Now then," she grabbed his face, tilting it up to get a better look at him, her thumb running over her bottom lip. "Let me get a look at your face again. I found an odd gap in your memory, and that is where I put the module. Convenient, but I should not have rushed the process. I'll resynthesize you properly. And then after that you shall have your reward."

Her hand hovered over his forehead, the mechanics of releasing the module whirling to life. It started to come out when-

* * *

Eugeo Synthesis Thirty-Two does not remember this. He's running in the woods, happy as can be. Where is he?

_Home._

He smiles at a girl, hair pulled back into a long, blond braid. She seems happy, running with him. She looks back, and he's smiling at him.

Why does his heart hurt for her? Who is she?

They come across an enormous tree, towering well over their heads. It's at least a hundred meters tall, if he had to guess.

He's staring up at it in awe. He's never really payed attention to it before, despite it being just outside his village.

Why does he suddenly remember a village?

He's gently shoved by a boy. He makes a soundless complaint to him, protesting what just happened.

In response, the boy makes a soundless reply. He's smiling. Eugeo could swear he made out his name, but he can't be sure.

Kirito?

* * *

"Be a good boy and stay still."

Before she could remove his module fully, Chudelkin appeared out of the hole where the platform once was. And was he, laughing?

"Sssaaaave me!" He cried, gripping to the edge of the platform. "Oh please, Your Eminence, I need your assistance here!" He crawled out, fully coming to his feet. "The little bastard betrayed you, Your Eminence! He said he trapped Number Thirty and that other rouge, but he didn't even- AAAHHH!" He cried, as a hand wrapped itself around his ankle. "Let go, let go, let go!" He kept repeating, trying to kick whatever was attached to him off.

Oh he was ever so annoying. Not being able to handle two little, worthless humans. They were all disposable, Quinella thought, but they came this far so she might as well have a little fun before slaughtering their hopes. She could make them all her pawns. Especially that boy, the one with the black hair. Something told her he wasn't exactly like the rest of them. He reminded her quiet a lot of Cardinal.

She still had Eugeo on his knees before her, his module only half sticking out. She pushed it back in, disappointed she couldn't try out her latest additions to the module. His was so flawed, so easily broken, but no matter she'll get to play with it later.

His eyes instantly lost their shine. His tears began to dry, as he lost whatever he was remembering. She pulled him close against her in an embrace before whispering into his ear, her lip grazing his hair. "Eugeo, we have two intruders. Capture them for me, then you'll get your reward. I will love you, and only you."

"Yes, My Lady."


End file.
